


Betsy the fridge

by ok_but_first_tea



Series: Superhero Friendly [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackout Engineering, Gen, Steve/Tony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackout engineering was on Tony’s List Of Bad Habits To Work On. Well, actually it was Pepper’s list of Tony’s Bad Habits He Should Work On. But point is: it was on the list, meaning he was working on it. So technically no one could blame him for it and he wasn’t responsible for the fact that the fridge was now stubbornly refusing to give Steve his food. He was working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betsy the fridge

Blackout engineering was on Tony’s List Of Bad Habits To Work On. Well, actually it was Pepper’s list of Tony’s Bad Habits He Should Work On. But point is: it was on the list, meaning he was working on it. So technically no one could blame him for it and he wasn’t responsible for the fact that the fridge was now stubbornly refusing to give Steve his food. He was working on it.  
‘Maybe you shouldn’t let your food go past their due date.’ Tony suggested. After staggering into the kitchen, landing in the middle of a staring contest between Steve and the fridge, Steve had explained that the fridge was currently refusing to cooperate. To make it worse, it seemed that the fridge was starting to win the staring contest(or glaring contest) which was kind of impressive, as the fridge didn’t have eyes. Yet, Tony added in his mind.  
‘My sandwiches are fine,’ Steve replied, giving the fridge one last dirty glare before settling down across the table from where Tony stood.  
‘Oh, I’m not arguing about your sandwiches.’ Tony said. Steve skeptically raised his eyebrows so Tony added ‘The fridge is already doing that for me.’  
Steve sighed and slumped in his seat, sinking his head onto the table as a sign of defeat, his arm around his head.  
‘Aw,’ Tony said ‘Giving up doesn’t suit you, Cap.’ He strode over to the fridge, pausing briefly at the coffee machine to refill his mug. Steve made a sound that might have been a word before it met his (massive) bicep Steve was hiding his mouth behind.  
Tony studied the fridge for a moment. It was big and metal, with two doors and a smaller door used for special things you need to use often, so you won’t have to open the entire door each time. It was energy-saving or eco-friendly or something. He honestly hadn’t had paid a lot of attention to other things than “doesn’t break easily” and “Big” when he bought a fridge. The metal casing was scratched here and there, and there was a dent where Thor had, on one particularly memorable morning last week, slammed a chair into it to squish a musquito. Tony had been glad the fridge was like a solid rock, and only dented slightly. The chair, for that matter, hadn’t been that lucky.  
After some closer inspection of the fridge, Tony also noticed the big, wire-y thing on top of it. It was quite hard to miss.  
‘Oh.’ he said at the thing. The thing buzzed back at Tony. Steve lifted his head up from behind the massive walls that were his arms and gave him a look.  
‘You mean,’ Steve asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes ‘You mean you didn’t make that?’  
‘Oh, no, I definitely made this.’ Tony said, thoughts from the night (was it night?) before came rushing back to him, when he had decided any fridge that could stand more than a month with the Avengers deserved an upgrade. After opening up and tinkering with the cooling functions Tony’s memories became, however, a bit foggy. ‘It just seemed more… Less.’ He added, after some frantic moitions towards the thing with his mug-free hand.  
The thing buzzed again, this time sounding a bit insulted. Tony wondered if that was his just mind giving emotions to buzz-sounds or if he actually made a self-aware fridge. He found he didn’t want to think too hard about either option.  
‘Okay,’ Tony breathed out slowly, trying to think of what should happen now. He was glad to have drunk a few cups of coffee before coming down to the communal kitchen, ‘So, uhm. Look, fridge, and wow, we’ve got to think of a better name for you, but that’s not priority now. What priority is now, is that you have Steve’s breakfast,’ he paused squinting at the clock ‘Or his lunch, or whatever. He eats a lot and I stopped keeping track of mealtimes years ago. Anyway, my point was; Steve has to eat. And you’re a fridge. So you give him what he asks for, or I swear I will donate you to a fast food joint. Are we clear?’ The fridge seemed to consider this and Tony made a point not to look at Steve while babbling to the fridge. Finally, it whirred and the smaller door opened, revealing a plate with a few questionable looking sandwiches packed in tinfoil. Tony grabbed the plate and walked over to Steve, snatching his hand back as soon as it hit the table. It might be a fridge, but it did have a point; Those sandwiches did not look good. Tony leaned his hip against the table, eyeing both the fridge, and what came out of it, suspiciously.  
‘Thank you.’ Steve said firmly to both Tony and the fridge, then began unwrapping the food.  
‘Okay, I don’t want to be mean, it’s on Pepper’s list and I promised I would try so don’t judge me, but I think I’m agreeing with the fridge here. You sure you wanna eat that...’ he motioned to the plate ‘whatever it is?’  
‘It’s fine, Tony.’  
‘Yes, well, I mean for poison it would be rather efficient, but I actually meant for food. That doesn’t try to, you know, give you food poisoning.’ Steve looked ready to object but Tony continued ‘Could you even get food poisoning? I mean, I guess if you have enough poison but- we should totally try that!’  
‘You want to try poisoning me?’  
‘Yes, duhuh, that’s what I just said.’ Tony said, and Steve smirked. If he was talking to anyone other than Steve he might have expected a dirty joke.  
‘Then you don’t mind me eating my sandwich now.’ Steve said. Tony tried answering, but his mouth didn’t seem to come up with a lot of usable words. He felt strangely betrayed by that. Luckily, their was distraction on the way; Clint walked in.  
‘Hi guy-HOLY SHIT.’ Clint had moved from the door to behind Steve so quickly it took them both a second to realize he hadn’t teleported and was, in fact, hiding behind Steve. ‘What is that?!’ Tony blinked, looked at Clint, the fridge, and back to Clint again, who was still hiding behind Steve, who took the moment to take a large bite out of the sandwich.  
‘That’s our new flatmate.’ Tony said eventually ‘We don’t have a name for her yet.  
Clint eyed it and sneaked closer to it without breaking eye-contact. It was the second staring contest with the fridge of the day, and Tony hadn’t even been awake for more than an hour.  
‘Betsy.’ Clint eventually said.  
‘Pardon?’ Tony asked. Steve furrowed his brows but said nothing, probably because he didn’t want to talk with a mouth full, Tony thought.  
‘The fridge,’ Clint explained ‘I’m calling her Betsy.’  
‘And why?’ Steve asked, this time.  
‘I’m naming it after the lunch lady back at the circus. She was great, used to sneak me extra treats is the summer and all.’ Clint smiled. The fridge buzzed once again, and the archer’s eyes widened a bit when it opened and revealed a single cookie in the small white space. ‘Oh, I like you.’ He said and grabbed to cookie. Steve sighed.  
‘Of course it would like Clint, of all people.’ he mumbled against his sandwich, which Tony did absolutely not find adorable in every single way.  
‘Jarvis!’ he called, ‘Inform the rest of the new addition to Casa la Stark, would you?’  
‘I’ll get to it immediately, sir.’ Jarvis replied. Steve, to his credit, looked better then Tony would have expected him to, but he was still slightly cranky.  
‘Look from the bright side,’ Tony said ‘She can’t dislike you more than Thor after the mosquito incident.’ Betsy whirred at that and Steve felt himself crack up a bit. At least he would never be alone in the kitchen anymore, not that that really ever was the case with them.  
From the hall, they heard Thor yell ‘Welcome, my friend! I have come with pie as gift!’  
‘I need to film this!’ Clint said, and ran off.  
And really, what else could Tony have done at that than sit back and smile?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me for a prompt, but she thought it was to weird so I wrote it myself. I kind of like Betsy tbh. please let me know if my writing seems too rushed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
